Still Standing:  Lauren's Booty Party Spanking
by Ariel McLass
Summary: After reading Still Standing:"Book Girl",Becca's Choice Story. The angst/ hurt in my new story.Lauren Turns The Tables will make more sense.M Rated.  Lauren is caught at a party and spanked while secretly her brother watches.
1. Chapter 1

Still Standing: Lauren's Bootie Party Gets Her Butt Busted. Told by a Secret Watcher.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Still Standing, or any of the characters, as they belong to CBS and their studio partners. Any coincidence of names is strictly in the mind of the author and does not represent any persons living or dead.

This is a work of fiction, a parody and contains a firm spanking of a daughter by her angry stern mom who has caught Lauren at a banned party after winning her theatre award, along with her brother's award at school. It also includes voyeurism and should be read only by adult readers of eighteen years old or older. If this subject matter offends you do not read, you have been warned. All characters in this story are eighteen years of age or older.

Judy whipped her Dark Brown shoulder length hair across her  
back as she was quite perturbed with her daughter Lauren. She told  
her

"Your at a boys party, that you were forbidden to got to"

Lauren stammers a little and apprehensively looks at her mom.  
She knew she was in real trouble. Judy jingled her keys.

Lauren wondered how did her mother find out?

She and Lauren left for home to discuss Lauren's lack of deportment in minding her parents.

Brian tells the readers in his own words:

Like a flash I was out the backdoor and into my van gunning  
the gas and swiftly moving into traffic headed for our house.

I beat the family car there and hid my van down the street. Jumping out of the car I ran to the backdoor of my house and used my key. I had a plan as I raced through the house to her mom and dad's master bedroom.

Downstairs, I heard Lauren whining to our mom, that she did not need a spanking especially with the wooden hairbrush. I pulled down the attic door quickly ascended the steps and closed the attic hatch leaving a crack, so I would be able to see the bed and hopefully Lauren's spanking.

Was this risky? Well of course. Was it worth it to see my mother light a fire  
in the pretty shapely bottom of my now 18 y/o sister whom he looked at in her sexy hip hugger visible panty lines. You bet!

My heart beat strong as I heard the two climb the steps. I felt a tingle from my nether region. It strengthened and ripped up my spine to my brain in anticipation.

My slacks became uncomfortable in the crotch, so I unzipped my fly and  
let the throbbing growing member expand its purple girth.

My Mother and my sister Lauren entered my parent's bedroom.

Judy, my Mom had her oldest daughter go get her hairbrush of the vanity table.

Lauren who believe it or not had not been spanked since she was 13

I rolled my lips in satisfaction, I was going to see my sister spanked with a hairbrush.

Judy place a straight back chair conveniently with no arms perfect for spanking directly below and to the side of my attic perch.

Lauren, "Mom please I am too old to be spanked. I am soreeee" she knew it was useless.

Resigned to the fact that she was going to get a spanking for being caught at a un- chaperoned party with boys, Lauren draped her shapely eighteen y/o body over her mother's knees

Mom is the real disciplinarian and quite capable of blistering a wayward daughter's ass.

There was Lauren with her red shoulder length hair at 18 years  
of age in the juvenile spanking position regardless of her age with  
her tan skirted bottom up in the air and I from my perch could see  
her white sheer brief panties through the tight seat of her tan skirted  
bottom. I felt moisture at the tip of my hardened member and awaited  
the spanking.

I knew that all I could hope for in a discipline spanking of  
a girl this age was a spanking in between those wonderful panty lines,

My mom made my sister, Lauren hold the wooden backed hairbrush that would soon  
be visiting her bottom.

Imagine my elation when my Mother reached for the bottom hem of her Lauren's Tan Skirt and lifted her skirt up-up –up, out of the way in the center of her back.

The juicy sight I had never seen and my member reacted to the plump white fanny  
with red freckles in tight white sheer panties caused me to spurt a few drops.

I almost moaned.

Sheesh the spanking had not even begun and I had already almost moaned a given myself away. Lauren's white flimsy panties were tight across the plump mounds showing her ass smile and delineated butt cheeks to me, the peeper in the attic!

Brian's sister watched her mother firmly pull his sister's wrists up into her back and trapped Lauren's legs under her still shapely legs.

But the mother had the power of the hairbrush and I knew from an article in Penthouse Forum I had read that a wooden hairbrush was a mother's favorite spanking implement. Lauren's Mother was proving the article true!

Becca was scared of Lauren's Mom and that was very unfortunate for Lauren.

Judy had asked Becca, when she could not find Lauren at the school reception.

Becca blurted out that Lauren was really at a Boys Party"  
and was sneaking after saying she and Brian were at the awards reception.

"Judy informed her Daughter Lauren that she would receive a spanking  
that would make her butt burn for so long she would never want to lie  
again".

"But Mom that's Not Fair" Lauren pouted

Lauren started to push herself up off the  
lap of her mother. "Just a minute Lauren where do you think you  
are going young lady?" Pushing her back down and in the time honored  
spanking position.

**"CRACK"** the hairbrush landed with stunning speed across her sexy pantied bottom.

Immediately Lauren grunted and I bit my finger to keep from screaming. The hairbrush spanks, which I could see as they continued to smack down into Lauren's tender pantied  
rear, appeared as bright red lozenges under the thin white sheer panties  
panties. The spanks were brisk and though Lauren tried to remain stoic

"SPANK", **"CRACK"** "WHACK" **"SMACK"** "CRACK" **"SPANK"**

her self control along with her heavy dinner got the best of her as air  
bubbles started churning in her stomach. the combination of the sting  
of the wood backed hairbrush and the cumulative effect of the spanks  
turned her lightly protected baby fat ass a bright red with a connect  
the dot of red blood blisters.

Meanwhile my member not even touched had a mind of its own.

"SPANK", **"C-CRRRAAAACCKK"** "SPANK" **"WHACK"** "SMACK" **"SPANK"**

Lauren's Mother made sure she felt the cracks of wood and the daughter bucked up and  
down thus displacing the air bubbles gathered in her tummy. The result was a...

"FART" between her tightly spanked clenched cheeks.

It was no use my member throbbed and jumped wildly and to my  
spurted hot white man juice as I bit into my arm to save  
myself from detection.

I remember seeing the pantied bottom with the dark red lozenges and watched in incredulous horror as I looked down on Lauren's sexy white see-thru panties and blistered red ass

There was white liquid all over Lauren's red burning bottom cheeks below him.

Thank you for continuing to take the time to read this continuing story.

Which way should the story go next? I have not decided, so get your ideas in soon.

Please post with your thoughts of where the story should go.

You can also send me an email on .

Quite the cliffhanger

Written  
by Fantasy29


	2. Chapter 2

"Still Standing, "Lauren's Mall Spanking. Part One: Ff (somewhat severe)

By fantasy29

All rights reserved:

Lauren walked up beside her mom and makes a suggestion of what her mom can do for her and her friends.

Lauren in her most convincing sincere voice flicking her teenage red shoulder length hair

"You could take me and my friends to mall, leave and pick us up, leave us for a couple of hours, then come back and pick us up and take us to McDonalds".

Lauren's mom looks at Lauren with a perturbed look on her face and says,

"Or…I could take you to the mall and give you a spanking in front of your friends".

Lauren looks at her mother with a stunned look on her face.

Arriving at the center court of the mall Lauren tried to frantically talk her mom out of the public mall spanking in front of her best friend Becca and her other curious friends.

"N-Now M-Mom..." Lauren stuttered,

Her hands reaching back to cover her backside. "C-Can't we t-talk  
about this?"

The smile she gave her didn't reach Lauren's eyes.

"Oh yes...we're going to talk about this." Judy Lauren's mom gritted her lips

"I'm going to talk...and you're going to listen."

She stood at the wall of the mall's fountain and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't make me come get you…"she warned her softly but firmly.

"Mom…", Lauren implored her for sympathy, but to no avail.

She reached for her daughter and Lauren came to her, knowing instinctively the foolishness of trying to evade her.

She sat on the edge of the bricks and stood her between her legs as she unfastened her rust corduroy pants and lowered them to her knees.

. "Bend over my knee." She instructed her, patting her leg. Lauren swallowed hard and stared at him with huge, puppy dog eyes, begging her mom not to do this to her.

Judy ignored her tear-filled eyes and assisted her over her jean -clad thighs.

Lauren wanted to die…it was mortifying to be over his knee with her fanny stuck up in the air waiting to be spanked. She didn't have to wait long…her mom's big, hard hand lifted and then descended on her soft, plump bottom with a loud crack!

Lauren whimpered and tried to squirm away, but her mother's arm over her back held her down and her legs were trapped under her other thigh so she couldn't move

. Smack! Smack! Smack! His hand built a fire on the seat of her silky, white sheer panties. Lauren began to sob uncontrollably as Judy continued to rain a series of stinging smacks to her plump, round bottom.

**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!**

"Please, stop…you're hurting me!" wailed Lauren, kicking her feet on the tiled floor in desperation.

The hard palm of her mom's hand was relentless as the heat continued to build on her fanny.

She meant to teach her a lesson and Lauren had to concede that he had. She sobbed brokenly over his knee as Judy vigorously applied her hand to Lauren Miller's sore, hot bottom.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Judy could see that her bottom was beginning to get really red.

The seat of her panties were turning a nice shade of pink and she was crying uncontrollably.

Now Judy, Lauren's Mom had the sassy teenage daughter right where she wanted her and  
as she savored with satisfaction the view of Lauren's Private Panties Visible through her  
rust corduroy pants as her brief panties nervously wiggled back and forth energetically as she was now over her mother's knees.

Lauren stammered, arrogantly telling her mom

"Your spanking doesn't really hurt"!

Judy Miller, Lauren's Mom could see this was a false bravado as she prepared Lauren's trembling bottom for a more enthusiastic wig added vigor spanking.

Lauren struggled but it was of no use as she felt Mom reach around to the front of her pants waist and undid the button of the rust corduroy pants "ZZZIPP", down came her zipper and with a tug pulled the pants down off her fleshy bottom revealing her white brief pantied bottom bucking in the air

"Stop It Mom" Lauren fumed in response to having her pants taken down.

Lauren's squirming body caused her long red curly hair to buck on her back as her revealing the tightly stretched white sheer brief panties, mortified her bottom were now on display to her friends at the mall to witness her hard teen spanking.

Becca**,** Lauren's best friend was afraid of Judy as she watched Lauren's mom prepare her for her very embarrassing public spanking on the seat of her sheer panties.

Judy Miller, her mother could see this was a false bravado as a bright shaft of sunlight from the mall skylight shone on Lauren's sheer panty clad bottom and all her friends could see Lauren's baby fat butt trembling through her brief sheer white panties.

Suddenly with a new sense of horror the teen felt her mom's finger nail dig into the top of her bare ass crack, just visible above her panties.

It took an inkling of a second for Lauren to realize her mother intended to pull her panties down and bare her white baby fat red freckled butt in front of all her friends assembled at the mall to watch her spanking.

Lauren begs her mom contritely now,

"Don't Pull My Panties Down Mom, Not Here'

Lauren demanded as Becca offered Mrs. Miller her cherry wood hairbrush to Lauren's dismay.

Becca was really afraid of Mrs. Miller and she had shared this with her best friend.

Judy cocked back the hairbrush telling Lauren that she dressed unladylike showing  
her visible panty line and she would also long remember this corporal  
punishment for her meanness and bitchiness. Lauren's snowy white bottom  
was trapped in position as,

**"SMACK" Smack! Smack! Smack!**

The hairbrush connected digging deep into the creamy white butt meat across the crown of both cheeks. As the hairbrush stripe turned from pink to a red blood line, Lauren  
yelled out, twisted her deep pained bottom as the sting continued to  
build for 30 second after the hairbrush had departed her bottom.

Judy grabbed her legs and put them in the ankle holes thus spreading Lauren's  
bottom wide open revealing her tiny pink pucker of her private butt hole.

Mom went to work on the tapestry of Lauren's behind spanking her bottom  
with such severity that Lauren lost control and farted

"F-AAAA-RRTT",  
As she blew as she tried to absorb the pain of the hairbrush.

The farting incident earned her a series of hard swats "SWACK" "SWACK" "SPLAT"  
"thwack" "FWIICKKK" as her ass skin was searing with steam from a rapidly forming crop of blood blisters.

Mom stopped as Lauren blubbered and cried

"Boo-Hoo- Hoo", Lauren cried having trouble catching her breath. Her mom put the hairbrush down and could see blood red dots deep into her welted ass meat where she could feel the heat radiating of her angry red throbbing bottom.

As her whimpers continued she explained to Lauren that she was now under her control and she would feel the rewards of her sarcastic attitude to her mom Judy. 

Lauren knew now that she would have no choice but to obey Mom and her severely hairbrush ass which stung with fire and she knew she had angry red pulsing blood blisters across the crowns of her bottom cheeks, decided to try being nice to Mom and hopefully save her agonized hairbrush butt from further punishment. 

Lauren's red shoulder length hair could not match the shine of the blood red angry red hairbrush oval purple marked bottom cheeks.

Lauren was trying to compose herself when she felt her beaten ass cheeks tapped lightly and Lauren heard her mother say into her ear,

"Lauren If You Can't Hold Your Farts In Girl. Mom told her this was just the beginning  
of your punishment and to get used to it!"

"We Will Just Have To Plug your rude, stinking comment hole for you when we get home "Smarty Pants",

Her smiling mother informed her and Lauren's red blotchy and purple bruised bottom visibly trembled at what her mother had just promised the well spanked teen girl when they returned home from the mall.

Lauren was allowed to climb off her mother's lap, stand up and pull her tight rust corduroy pants over her burning swollen fire engine red bottom and follow her mom to the car her visible panty lined pants bottom now rubbing against the tormenting heat of her well spanked bottom as she winced with each step she took out of the mall,

Her assembled friends had watched the spanking spectacle and Lauren reduced to the crying sound and antics of a little girl being punished.

Mom reached over and spanked Lauren's pained red hot throbbing bottom as well knowing that by tomorrow those red throbbing hairbrush marks will be purple and sore bruised giving her sassy spoiled daughter a treat every time she sat down for the next week!

Lauren's mom tells her, "Smart mouth me missy, my spankings don't hurt!"

"**SPANK**"  
with a hard spank across the brutish hairbrush marks, right across the teen's naughty unladylike visible panty lined cord panted bottom.

"YEE-OOOUCH" Lauren pouts and then yells as the fire of her spanking is relit in her punished behind, while her girl friends look on in shock and her boy friends try to hide their shit eating grins. ;)

Now get out to the car young lady and sit your hot seat in the car."

Her mom ordered her sternly, giving her sore fanny another sharp spank for good measure. This brought fresh tears to Lauren's brown eyes as she hurried out of the mall.

The end of Part One:

New author, comments and suggestions welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
